Y llegaste tu
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: or que a ella no le importaba si era famoso o no, por que ella conocía sus debilidades, por que ella lo amaba como era, no más inteligente, no más alto y el... el la había amado desde siempre solo que tardo mucho en darse cuenta REVIEWS


**Y llegaste Tu**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.

Dedicado a **Hikari **quien con sus excelentes videos me ha inspirado a escribir este pequeño oneshot, esto lo escribí por el 14 de febrero día del amor y de la amistad tómenlo como mi regalo, un tanto atrasado pero aun vale ya que todo febrero es el mes del amor y la amistad. Es cortito pero en lo personal me gusto mucho, contiene HPB, pero son muy pocos, bueno sobre advertencia no hay engaño...

* * *

**Canción**: Y llegaste Tú

**Interprete**: Sin bandera

Podía recordar claramente la primera ves que la había visto, la voz mandona, muchisimo cabellos castaño y los dientes de adelante bastante largos

-"Alguien a visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno"-

En verdad ya no recordaba que había pasado exactamente después, recordaba que Ron había intentado hacer algo con su rata, solo de recordar a esa maldita rata le hacia hervir la sangre, sin embargo recordaba perfectamente cuando ella había clavados sus ojos miel en los suyos.

-"Harry Potter"-

-"Eres tu realmente?" - había dicho ella -"_Lo se todo sobre ti..."_

_"Lo se todo sobre ti"_

Era increíble como aquellas palabras dichas por la pequeña Hermione de once años, ahora en su adultes tuvieran tanto significado, pues era verdad, Hermione sabia todo sobre él, no había rincón oscuro de su alma que ella no conociera, y los recuerdos seguían iluminando su mente llegando uno tras otro llenándolo de calidez.

**Yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tu**

no sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz

no sabia que existía un mundo así

No sabia que podría ser tan feliz

Como era posible que estuviera tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta, que hubiera estado junto a ella tantas tardes y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la persona que buscaba, que la persona que necesitaba, siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándolo de tantas maneras, en tantos momentos, como siempre ocurre en la vida.

Harry amaba a Hermione desde antes, pero no se había dado cuenta, simplemente por que la castaña estaba junto a él, y nunca te das cuanta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, eso le había pasado a él, después de la guerra, después de eso, cuando la vida tomaba un rumbo normal, cuando ellos comenzaron a tomar una vida normal, como la de cualquier adulto.

Cuando pasaban semanas enteras sin saber uno del otro, cuando se imaginaba lo que su amiga estaba haciendo lejos de él, cuando se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su departamento solo acompañado por Hedwing, sin entender del todo su estado melancólico, claro que extrañaba Hogwarts, extrañaba a Ron, aun que el pelirrojo estaba con el en la academia de Aurores, pero se sentía extrañamente vacío sin Hermione a su lado.

**Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción Sin emoción**

no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón

y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazo

y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro

Su vida en ese momento se había vuelto de los más aburrida, había miles de personas que lo invitaban a fiestas y reuniones, gente con la que a duras penas había cruzado más de dos palabras, personas que creían que él, Harry Potter era la octava maravilla del mundo, el se sentía molesto de aquellas muestras de falso aprecio, pues recordaba las palabras de su mejor amiga años antes.

-"_Ni siquiera es guapo, solo les gusta por que es famoso"-_

Ginny se había vuelto también una rutina en su vida, creía realmente que su relación funcionaria, luego de que Hogwarts volviera a abrir sus puertas y Ginny entrara en ella para cursar sus últimos dos años, los mismos dos años que el necesitaba para ser auror, en esos dos años, el había creído realmente que su relación funcionaria, pero una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de la escuela, en que las cosas comenzaron a volverse rutina, en que se sentía incomprendido.

Las cosas con Ginny se volvieron insostenibles, se peleaban constantemente y Harry sentía que toda la familia Weasley se enteraba de sus cosas, simplemente habían terminado, no de la mejor manera posible, y Ron también se había enojado con el, las cosas se habían puesto terribles para él y Cho había aparecido de nuevo en su vida para confundirlo.

**y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor**

y llegaste tu, una bendición

aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio

y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tu una bendición

aun recuerdo, cuando llegaste tu

Era increíble la forma en que su vida tranquila de Hogwarts (Por que era tranquila a pesar de todo) se volviera el caos que ahora era, el trabajo de un lado, por que nunca faltaban conflictos, con Cho intentando que volviera con ella, Ginny diciendo mil y un cosas de él en el ministerio, con Ron mirándolo con Rencor, con toda esa gente que se acercaba a él, para obtener algo...

Simplemente se sentía abrumado, una noche había sonado el timbre de su departamento y el había rogado interiormente por encontrarse con un cobrador y no con Cho como pensaba, cuan grande no había sido su sorpresa al encontrarla ahí, parada en el umbral de su puerta, tal y como el la había estado imaginado.

Con el cabello revuelto, la mirada brillante y la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca, sintió que el corazón le quería salir del pecho, que todo lo que le había pasado en esos momento no tenia sentido, por que ella estaba ahí, la abrazo fuertemente temiendo tal ves que ella se volviera a esfumar de nuevo, la abrazo fuerte, sin saber exactamente el por que la emoción lo embragaba, por que no quería soltarla, por que había echado de menos tanto aquel aroma, que lo tranquilizaba.

-"Donde demonios te habías metido Hermione Jane Granger"- susurro al oído de la chica, ella simplemente sonrío ante la pregunta

**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad Siempre te recuerdo**

y me río pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar

y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazo

y llegaste tu y el mundo se paro

Y fue de nuevo, como si todo se volviera a estar bien, mientras ella correspondía a su abrazo, mientras sentía el aliento cálido de su amiga en su cuello en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando realmente, de lo mucho que la había extrañado y de lo mucho que la amaba.

Se quedo petrificado en su lugar, ahí abrazando a su amiga, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, la amaba y esa era la única verdad, y era increíble que no su hubiera dado cuenta antes, que no se diera cuenta que era gracia a ella que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo entre tantas desgracias, por que después de todo, la mano de Hermione siempre estuvo ahí cuando el más necesitaba de un apoyo.

-"Yo también te extrañe Harry"- murmuro ella rompiendo el abrazo, dedicándole una de esas enormes sonrisas de comercial de pasta dental.

El se quedo ahí parado sin saber que decir exactamente, demasiado impresionado por su descubrimiento, demasiado lleno de Hermione, como para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos ojos miel, fijos en él.

-"Es verdad que te peleaste con Ron?"- Pregunto ella, y de pronto la burbuja de felicidad se había roto, para dar paso a la realidad, él sabia, el sabia perfectamente que Hermione sentía algo por el pelirrojo y que si no habían llegado a algo había sido por los sucesos que habían ocurrido en su sexto y séptimo curso, pero ahora sabia solo seria cuestión de tiempo.

Ya una vez se haba sentido como se sentía ahora, una vez en su cuarto curso cuando había soñado solo por unos instantes que viviría con Sirius y después había visto la realidad, esta ves le había pasado lo mismo había soñado con Hermione y se había olvidado que ella también tenia sentimientos

-"Si"- contesto dándole paso al departamento

**y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor**

y llegaste tu, una bendición

aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio

y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tu, una bendición

aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu

-"Soñando despierto amigo?"- Pregunto una cabeza pelirroja entrando en la habitación, el sonrió levemente

Se sentía tan contento de que todo estuviera bien de nuevo, que él y Ron volvieran a estar bien a ser los amigos que siempre habían sido desde que se habían conocido aquel día en el expreso, sin embrago no pudo evitar evocar un recuerdo más de Hermione y permitir que se instalara en su mente

_-"¡Vamos, Harry!"- dijo Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia -"¡Lo que despierta interés no es el quidditch, si no tú! Nunca habías provocado tanta atracción, pero, francamente no me extraña, por que nunca habías estado tan guapetón"-_

-"Harry te estas poniendo Rojo en que estas pensando?"- Preguntó Ron, fijando sus azules pupilas en las esmeraldas de Harry

-"En nada"- dijo el pero era simplemente notorio que mentía

-_"¿En verdad le dijiste que era la mejor del curso? ¡OH, Harry?"-_

-"Si sigues soñando despierto, entonces llegaras tarde y entonces si..."-

-"Cállate"- dijo él -"No lo digas ni en broma"-

-"Entonces, apúrate y deja de soñar despierto, ya estamos listo"- dijo Ron, para después salir de la habitación dejándolo solo

decidió que era momento de dejar de soñar y terminar de arreglarse, se miro en el espejo, estaba contento con su aspecto, a excepción de su cabello, pero...

no podía hacer nada con él demás que, no creía que ella se molestara por esa simpleza...

**y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor**

y llegaste tu, una bendición

aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio

y llegaste tu y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor

y llegaste tu, una bendición

aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu

Llego relativamente rápido, a pesar de las continuas tomadas de pelo de George y Fred y del propio Ron, a él aun le parecía increíble que tras el regreso de Hermione, todo volviera a estar bien.

-"Potter, Espero que Granger lo haya pensado mejor"- dijo una voz a su espaldas que el conocía demasiado bien

-"Y yo espero que te ahogues con tu propio veneno"- dijo girándose a verlo, no había cambiado nada y Harry aun sentía un intenso odio hacia él, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho con los años

-"Harry, Draco"- dijo Ginny llegando junto a ellos, tomando de la mano al rubio

-"Solo estaba felicitándolo"- dijo el rubio mirando a Harry con desprecio

-"Y yo estaba agradeciéndole"- dijo él, devolviendo la misma mirada al rubio, no importaba que ahora fuera el novio de Ginny, Malfoy jamas le caería bien

-"Hermione no debe tardar querido, será mejor que la esperes dentro"- dijo Jane Granger llegando junto a él, asintió levemente y entro, saludando a los que ya se encontraban dentro, le sorprendió un poco la cantidad de gente que era pero no podía calmar sus nervios así que no hizo más que pararse donde le habían dicho y jugar distraídamente con el contenido de su bolsa izquierda en un gesto de impaciencia.

El murmullo que llego desde afuera y las personas que se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares le hicieron saber que había llegado la hora, tenia los nervios de punta y sentía el corazón y la respiración agitada

empezaron a desfilar las personas una tras otra, mientras la melodía característica sonaba de fondo, junto a él, Ron sonreía.

Entonces la vio del brazo de Roger Granger, se vía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco, Harry aun no podía creer que en unos instantes más, esa mujer estaría unida a su vida, que estarían juntos lo que les restaba de vida, sentía que el corazón latía acelerado, ella llego junto a él, y le dedico una de esas sonrisas, de esas que iluminaban el día.

-"Te amo"- dijo simplemente moviendo los labios, el sonrió aun más

-"Yo también"- dijo el mientras ambos se dirigían al altar

sabia que Dumbledore y Sirius estarían tan contentos como él, mientras le sonría a su futura esposa escuchando el discurso del padre, mientras su mente recordaba como siempre algo referente a ella

_-"...y no habría estado de más mencionar lo fea que me encuentras"-_

_-"Pero si yo no te encuentro fea"- Había dicho él_

Y era verdad, como había sido en esa época, Hermione era para el, simplemente lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, era lo mejor de haber descubierto que era mago, por que a ella no le importaba si era famoso o no, por que ella conocía sus debilidades, por que ella lo amaba como era, no más inteligente, no más alto y el... el la había amado desde siempre solo que tardo mucho en darse cuenta

-"Yo Harry James Potter te tomo a ti Hermione Jeane Granger como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, todos los días de mi vida"-

por que así tenia que ser y así seria.

**Notas de la autora.**

Bueno en lo personal me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado, y bueno esta historia viene acompañada de un vídeo que acompaña con esa miasma canción, si me dejan su correo yo se los mandare, o en su defecto el link del cual pueden bajarlo, espero sus reviews ya saben que cualquier comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
